Une vie de princesse Hollywoodienne
by Timmy7486
Summary: Et si Scully avait toujours rêvé d'une vie de princesse hollywoodienne ...


**Auteur** : SpookyTimmy  
**Date** : 19 et 20 décembre 2005  
**Mots clés** : MSR.  
**Spoiler** : Fin de Hollywood AD (saison 7)  
**Résumé** : Et si Scully avait toujours rêvé d'une vie de princesse hollywoodienne ... (expression de ma pitite cousine)  
**Blabla habituelle** : Les personnages et la situation sont la propriété de Chris Carter, je les lui emprunte juste le temps de laisser s'échapper mon imagination

**Vie de princesse Hollywoodienne**

_Un producteur, lors du tournage du film sur nos agents, remarque le charisme et le charme de Scully, il lui propose alors de signer un contrat. D'abord elle hésite puis décide de le signer... elle rêve d'une vie de princesse où elle ne risquera plus sa vie à tous les coins de rue mais ... il y a Mulder ... comment le lui annoncer ? Elle décide de ne rien lui dire. Pour le moment, elle termine son enquête avec son partenaire sur la bible de Lazare._

_Lors de la projection du film largement inspiré de sa vie, elle réalise qu'elle voudrait être à la place de Téa Leoni et devenir actrice à son tour, elle sourie durant tout le film !_

_Mulder ne tient plus face à l'absurdité de ce film, il ne réalise pas que le réalisateur à compris ce que eux deux ressentent au plus profond. Il sort avant la fin du film, Scully le rejoint dans le décor studio, elle sait que c'est peut-être l'un des derniers moments qu'elle passe avec son ami. Elle lui raconte que Skinner leur a passé une carte de crédit du F.B.I. alors qu'il s'agit en fait de la sienne. Elle veut que cette dernière soirée entre eux soit parfaite. Elle sort des studios avec Mulder, main dans la main. Ils vont dans un très beau restaurant de Los Angeles. Le champagne leur montant un peu à la tête, ils décident de finir la soirée dans la chambre d'hôtel de Mulder où ils se débouchent une autre bouteille, ils sont très gais et leurs sentiments enfouis prennent le dessus, ils finissent par faire l'amour tendrement._

_Au petit matin, Scully prend ses affaires et dépose un petit mot sur l'oreillé à côté de Mulder : __"C'était la plus belle façon pour moi de te dire au revoir. Prend grand soin de toi ! Dana" Quand il lit la lettre, Scully est déjà partie ... il court partout pour essayer de la retrouver, l'appelle sur son portable mais en vain ! il frappe à la porte de chambre de Skinner qui lui annonce qu'il vient de trouver la lettre de démission de Scully ! Mulder n'en revient pas, comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça après la nuit passée ensemble ? Il retourne à Washington et constate que l'appartement de Scully est vide._

_Pendant un mois, il va travailler mais il n'est plus que l'ombre de celui que l'agent qu'on connaît. Les rumeurs vont bon train et cela le mine encore plus. Petit à petit, Mulder passe plus de temps dans les bars qu'au F.B.I. ce qui inquiète son ami et patron, le directeur adjoint Skinner._

_Pendant un an, il est interné en hôpital psychiatrique à cause de plusieurs tentatives de suicide. Skinner le met en arrêt maladie pour ne pas qu'en plus de perdre Scully qu'il perde son travail ... ce qui le mènerait à sa perte._

_Alors qu'il est dans sa petite salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôpital, Mulder entend une voix à la télé qui lui semble familière. Il ronge son frein car il se croyait débarrassé des hallucinations. Soudain son téléphone sonne :_

**Skinner** : Mulder, c'est Skinner ... mettez la chaîne cinéma tout de suite ... je vous rappelle dès que l'émission est finie.

_Mulder réalise que c'est déjà la chaîne qu'il y a sur son poste, on y parle d'un film dont l'avant première aura lieu dans un grand hôtel de Los Angeles avec une jeune actrice prometteuse ... et là c'est le choc pour Mulder : __" Cette ancienne agent du F.B.I. a préféré changé de nom pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité ... Je vous présente Dana Sculder !" Mulder n'en revient pas, comment a-t-elle pu lui faire ça ? Et ce nom ! Sculder ! Elle se fout réellement de lui. IL décide alors de se reprendre en main et de redevenir l'homme qu'il était et non plus ce déprimé._

_Il se replonge tellement dans son travail que 5 ans plus tard, il est promu au stade de vice directeur adjoint du F.B.I. Il continue de suivre plus ou moins la carrière de Scully, il la trouve plutôt bonne actrice mais ne comprends pas toujours pas son départ si brutal._

_**7 ans après leur dernière rencontre**_  
_Mulder part à la recherche d'un éventuel nouvel agent qu'il doit entretenir sur Los angeles._

**A Los Angeles**  
_Dans les rues de L.A. Mulder voit des photos de son (ancienne) amie partout, il réalise qu'elle fait un vrai carton avec ses films. Dans un kiosque à journaux, il tombe sur un magasine qui lui est entièrement consacré, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'acheter. A peine acheté, il commence à la feuilleter malgré le mal qu'elle lui a fait, il la trouve toujours très jolie et très attirante... Il n'espère qu'une chose : ne pas la croiser au bras d'un homme ... il se rassure en se disant que L.A. est une grande ville et que les proportions de chances de tomber sur elle sont infimes.  
Il va à son rendez-vous pour recruter une personne qu'il ne trouve pas requise pour ce job ... bizarrement, il est un vice directeur adjoint très dur. Il sort de son entretient avec un peu d'avance et décide d'aller sur la plage. Son avion n'est que le lendemain matin, il peut donc profiter pleinement de son temps libre._

**Plage**  
_Sur la plage, Mulder se relax, lit son magasine, va se baigner et se fait bronzer. Il se relaxe tellement qu'il s'endort. A son réveil, il se demande où il est avant de réaliser qu'il est sur la plage. Toujours à moitié assoupi, il croit apercevoir une silhouette familière. Il crie :_

**Mulder** : SCULLY !

_"Mais pourquoi ai-je crié ça ? Ca ne peut pas être elle ! Elle est avec un enfant et puis même si c'était elle, je m'étais promis de ne pas l'appeler de quelques manières que ce soit." Il n'y avait presque personne sur cette plage, soudain deux gardes du corps sortent de nul part et entourent la mère et son enfant. La jeune femme se retourne vers là où la voix venait. Elle porte de grosses lunettes de soleil, un chapeau, un châle ... Elle s'approche de Mulder, toujours accompagnée de ses gardes du corps et de l'enfant !_

**Elle : **Mulder ?  
**Mulder : **Excusez-moi ! Vous me connaissez ?

_Soudain Mulder se rend compte que c'est bien Scully qui est en face de lui. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la petite fille court dans les jambe de sa mère :_

**Petite fille :** Maman !  
**Scully :** Oui, ma chérie ... _(s'adressant à ses gardes du corps) _Pouvez-vous l'emmener à la voiture, j'arrive !  
**Gardes du corps** : Bien sur madame !  
**Scully :** Chérie, tu vas avec Georges d'accord ? Je te rejoins très vite !  
**Petite fille : **Non, je reste avec toi !  
**Scully :** Samantha ! Tu vas avec Georges ou je me fâche ... maman t'a déjà expliqué que ça peut être dangereux ...

_La petite court jusqu'à la voiture._

**Mulder : **Vous êtes stricte madame, sauf votre respect !  
**Scully : **Mulder ! Que fais-tu ici ?  
**Mulder : **Excusez-moi ! On se connaît ?  
**Scully : **Prends le comme ça, cela dit, c'est bien toi qui viens de crier mon nom et pas moi !  
**Mulder :** Scully ? C'est vraiment toi ?  
**Scully : **Oui, d'ailleurs tu es bien la première personne à m'avoir reconnue ... Que fais-tu ici ?

_Mulder rassemble ses affaires et se lève._

**Scully :** Mulder ... Excuse-moi !

_Il ne répond pas._

**Scully : **Mulder ... je t'en pris.

_Mulder s'en va. Scully fait signe à son garde du corps de le rattraper quand il arrivera au niveau de la voiture. Mulder commence à se battre avec lui ce qui fait pleurer Samantha. Scully la prend dans ses bras et cri :_

**Scully : **STOP ! S'il vous plait ... pour Sam ! Mulder, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais ...  
**Mulder : **Y a pas de mais Scully ...  
**Samantha :** Scully ?  
**Mulder : **Je constate qu'il t'aura fallu moins de temps qu'à moi pour t'oublier !  
**Scully : **Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

_En guise de réponse Mulder pointe Samantha du doigt qui s'est réfugiée dans les bras de sa mère, puis dit :_

**Mulder : **D'abord ton nom d'artiste puis le prénom de ta fille ... je trouve que tu y vas fort ! Retournes d'où tu viens de toute façon moi je repars demain ... j'aurai préféré ne jamais te revoir !  
**Scully :** Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer !  
**Mulder : **Il n'y a rien à expliquer ... tu ne penses pas jouer avec moi indéfiniment quand même !  
**Scully :** Laisse-moi te raccompagner au moins, il faut vraiment que je te parle !  
**Mulder :** Non, tu as un rôle à tenir, celui de maman ... tu n'as pas voulu de celui auprès de moi ... alors accepte celui auprès de ta fille ! Adieu !

_Mulder part fou de rage. Los Angeles est une grande ville et il y a beaucoup de plage ... était-ce un signe du destin ?_

_**Le lendemain**_  
**A l'aéroport**  
_Il regarde partout pour voir s'il n'y voit pas Scully ... mais rien ... A sa grande surprise sa réservation à bord de l'avion a été annulée et l'avion est plein ... il devra attendre 3h de plus dans cet aéroport. Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Scully :_

**Scully :** Excuse-moi d'avoir annulé ton vol mais fallait vraiment que je te parle ...  
**Mulder :** C'est toi ? Mais comment ?  
**Scully :** Avec ton numéro de badge !  
**Mulder :** Que me veux-tu ?  
**Scully : **Viens boire un café avec moi !  
**Mulder : **Je ne voudrai pas que la grande Dana Sculder soit vue avec un homme tel que moi !  
**Scully :** Bon si tu le prends comme ça ... je voulais juste m'expliquer et te parler de Sam ...  
**Mulder :** Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal et je ne veux pas replonger car je sais que je n'aurai pas la force de m'en sortir. Je t'aimais tu sais ...  
**Scully :** Dis-moi que ce sentiment est complètement obsolète, que tu ne veux plus de moi comme amie et je disparais aussitôt !  
**Mulder : **C'est ça ! Adieu Mme Sculder !

_Scully s'en va et signe un autographe au passage ..._

_-Je vous laisserai bien là dans cette histoire ... mais je ne peux pas ...-_

_Mulder fait de son mieux pour retenir ses émotions à fleur de peau et pense avoir réussi à le faire penser à Scully. Il prend donc son avion pour Washington._

_**Washington, appartement 42**_  
_A son arrivée, il a les yeux rougis par les larmes. Appuyées contre sa porte, deux personnes : Scully et sa fille endormie dans ses bras :_

**Mulder :** Que fais-tu là ?  
**Scully : **Je peux rentrer ? Au moins pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid !  
**Mulder : **Tu n'as pas honte de te servir d'elle ?  
**Scully : **Si un peu ...  
**Mulder : **Je suis en colère mais pas sans coeur ... Allez rentres ! Attends, donne-la moi !  
**Scully :** Merci

_Mulder couche Samantha dans son lit._

**Mulder : **Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
**Scully : **6 ans  
**Mulder :** Je n'en reviens pas ... et le père sait que tu l'as éloignée de lui ?  
**Scully :** Oui et non  
**Mulder :** Comment ça ?  
**Scully :** Il sait que je suis là mais je ne l'ai pas éloignée de lui ...  
**Mulder :** C'est bon, passe-moi les détails ... je vous prêtes ma chambre pour que vous ne soyez pas assaillies par les paparazzis mais demain vous partez !  
**Scully :** Mulder, je ne t'ai jamais remplacé !  
**Mulder :** A d'autres !  
**Scully :** Je te le promets  
**Mulder :** Et le père de Samantha alors ?  
**Scully :** Le père de Sam est le seul homme qui n'ai jamais compté dans ma vie  
**Mulder :** Tu vois, tu te contredis !  
**Scully : **Mulder, je devais absolument te parler c'est pour ça qu'on a pris le premier avion ... je me suis mise à croise aux signes du destin et quand je t'ai entendu m'appeler par mon nom alors que personne ne le connaît, t'avoir vu ... m'ont fait prendre conscience que je te devais la vérité à toi ainsi qu'à Sam !  
**Mulder : **Qui est ?  
**Scully : **Tu es le père de Samantha Mulder ... sinon je ne t'aurai jamais fait l'affront de l'appeler ainsi !  
**Mulder :** Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit au début ?  
**Scully : **Après ce que je venais de te faire, je n'osais pas  
**Mulder :** Scully ? Que me veux-tu exactement ? Me détruire encore plus ? Pour ça, tiens, prends mon arme, ça sera beaucoup plus rapide et moins douloureux !  
**Scully :** Ne dis pas de bêtise !  
**Mulder : **Bin explique moi !  
**Scully :** Je veux réparer les choses ...  
**Mulder : **Mouais ... je vais me coucher c'est trop pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse ma chambre, je prendrai le canapé. La salle de bain est libre si tu veux !  
**Scully :** Merci …

_Alors qu'elle est sous la douche, Samantha se réveille, ne sachant où elle est, fond en larmes. Mulder va la chercher et commence à la clamer. Scully qui a entendu sa fille sort à la hâte de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et voit Mulder avec sa fille dans les bras._

**Mulder :** Je crois qu'elle est un peu perdue ici !  
**Scully : **Merci Mulder !

_Elle prend sa fille dans ses bras et la berce._

**Mulder :** Dana ... quand tu parlais de réparer ...  
**Scully : **Oui ?  
**Mulder : **Tu pensais à quoi ?  
**Scully : **Reconstruire ce que j'avais cassé entre nous ...  
**Mulder : **Tu le penses toujours ?  
**Scully : **Après le tableau que j'ai vu en sortant de la salle de bain, je le pense plus que jamais.  
**Mulder :** Et comment penses-tu y parvenir ?  
**Scully : **D'abord en habitant ici les 3/4 de l'année, lorsque je ne tourne pas, passer tout mon temps libre auprès de vous deux et en te disant et surtout montrant à quel point le père de ma fille est vraiment le seul homme qui ai compté et qui comptera à jamais pour moi !

_Ce pacte est scellé par un tendre baiser de Mulder à Scully avant de se coucher tous les trois dans le lit de Mulder ! Mulder enlaçant Scully qui enlace Samantha._

**-FIN-**


End file.
